


The Pokemon War

by myneighborbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Pokemon Go!, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneighborbean/pseuds/myneighborbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Remus are team Mystic. Sirius and Lily are team Valor. Sirius and Lily are good at revenge. It's what scientists call "a mess".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pokemon War

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to @fabqueenultimate on Tumblr (aka my best pal, Pickles) because we screamed about this for awhile. Love you, man. Hope you like it, kiddo.

James and Remus lived and breathed for Pokemon. So when Pokemon Go! came out, no one could stop the mayhem. Everywhere they went, their phones were shoved in their faces. The two boys even bought merchandise for God knows how much to support their team, Mystic. They had the time of their lives as they relived their childhoods, but Lily and Sirius did not.

Sirius was tired of Remus inviting himself over all the time, because instead of making out with Sirius, he would gather the Pokemon around Sirius' complex (it's rumored that there's a ton of magikarp and lures around the area). Sirius would get so excited to finally see Remus all the time rather than Remus staying at home all day, but as Sirius was getting dragged around by his boyfriend, he wished death upon himself.

And don't even get Lily  _started_ on James' obsession. He'd slam the door into the wall as he came home just to report his findings and his and Remus' defeating of a gym nearby. Lily's eyes would roll so far back into her head, only the whites would show. For example, Lily and James would be cuddling on the couch, happy as can be, until James would bolt upright and shout, "THERE'S AN EEVEE NEARBY. I HEARD IF YOU NICKNAME IT SPARKY, IT'LL EVOLVE!" and dash out of the door. So yes, Lily and Sirius were just a smidge tired with the constant Pokemon extravaganza.

As Remus and James were out on their date night of Pokemon Go!, Lily's door was banged on by a strong fist. She walked curiously towards the door, turned the golden knob, and saw Sirius standing there with his phone out. 

"Evans, this game is taking our boyfriends away. Remus won't even sleep some nights for it." Sirius spoke as he rushed inside and took a seat on the couch. Lily sighed and joined him.

"I know. What are we gonna do though?" Lily asked.

"That's what I came here for," he turned to face his friend. "We have to begin playing, go on the opposite team, and  _ruin their gameplay_ _."_

Lily stood up and walked around with her head in her hands. "No no no no no. I vowed to never get sucked into that God forbidden game of horrors." 

"Well Lily? There's no other choice. If you want to join me, then feel free. But if you don't? Have fun at James and Bulbasaur's wedding." Sirius raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit to show a look of invitation. He did make a good point, after all. 

"Fine," Lily muttered. "But they're already on such high levels. How do we get there? Plus, we don't even know how to play!" 

"Well, since I'm, as you know, a sneaky little bastard, I have carefully watched Remus search for Pokemon all around my flat. I know where everything is by now. I'm already level four. One more level, and I can choose their enemy team. And as for the level portion, we just give it a few weeks." 

Sirius and Lily shared wicked smiles. They high-fived, and Lily spoke determinedly. "Let's go catch some Pokemon."

* * *

Over the course of about a month, the two were up to high levels- Sirius at 23, and Lily to 18. They both bought Team Valor merchandise and were ready to stomp their boyfriends into the ground. The jackets and hats came in one fateful evening and fit them both perfectly. Sirius' phone buzzed. 

" _Be home in 2 minutes, darling :) love you!"_ It was from Remus, which meant they had exactly two minutes to put on as much red clothes as possible. The time was right.

Lily rushed around finding a red crop top, black jeans, her Valor jacket and hat, with her hair in a ponytail. Sirius had a maroon t-shirt laying around in James' room, and he wore his Valor gear as well. The two sprawled across the couch, awaiting the arrival of their boyfriends. Finally, the door swung open.

"LILY YOU'LL NEVER GUESS- Oh..... Oh my God..." James' shaky hand went to cover his mouth.

"No, James.. It's a rookie mistake... It must be. They probably wanted to support us but got the wrong team gear... They hate Pokemon Go!" Remus was talking feverishly, and Sirius' sadistic traits howled with laughter. 

"Oh no, darling ol' Remus. We have been playing for a month to get you guys. At this point, I'm a  _level higher than you._ " Sirius said with his venomous smile. 

Remus fainted into James' arms, his hand on his forehead. James looked up at Lily as he was on his knees, carrying his teammate. 

"How... How  _could_ you?" Lily resisted her laughter at the sight of his teary eyes. 

"You seemed to have forgotten that you should  _never_ annoy me. Now, Sirius and I are going to destroy you."

"AND YOUR LITTLE TEAMMATE, TOO!" Sirius shouted from behind Lily in the voice of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"You ready, Siri?" Lily turned to Sirius.

As Remus woke up, Sirius held out his arm for her to take. "Why yes, I am." With their boyfriends' screams cast behind them, Lily and Sirius rushed to his motorcycle.

"Wait. Remus can rollerskate, and fast. I'll be back," Sirius soon returned with rollerskates in his hands. "Hold these and hold on. We've gotta blast, or else they'll catch up somehow." Sirius swung his leg over the seat, and they dashed out of the complex quickly. Lily looked back and saw the silhouettes of Remus and James in the doorway.

Lily felt alive on this bike, with Remus' rollerskates in her hands. The city lights swung past her at alarming speeds, her ponytail seeming as if it was far behind her. She giggled and shouted a "woohoo!" before they landed at a bridge that she's heard James talk about. This was the gym him and Remus had taken over last night. 

"Lucky us. They're the only one at this gym. Let's take it, Evans." Sirius stated.

They pulled out their phones, and fought their boyfriends for power over Pokemon.

Sirius flung his Snorlax into battle, being lucky that Remus has lame Pokemon and is sometimes very bad about evolving them. Remus' Clefairy attacked his Snorlax with impressive damage, but not enough. Sirius beat all of Remus' best Pokemon in no time. So in about thirty minutes, Sirius had taken Remus' place in the top gym players. 

Lily on the other hand, was not so lucky. James was on level 21 like Remus, and she was only on 17. She also wasn't super successful at dodging attacks, even though it was as simple as swiping left or right. So far, James was winning. 

Footsteps slammed the pavement in the distance. The two valors looked towards the echos to see James and Remus running towards them at full speed. 

"Sirius! Help! I'm dying here!" Lily called for him as her fingers moved quickly. 

"I've got you!" He dove for her phone and beat James by the time the real one arrived. 

They did it... They took the gym! 

"Please.... Don't do this...." James pleaded as he gasped for air. Remus fell to his knees as he begged for Sirius not to. 

"I usually love when you beg, sweetheart, but right now, it's funny as hell. We got what we wanted. We're done with your stupid game." Sirius dropped his valor hat on the ground for dramatic effect, then took Lily to give her a ride back. 

As they sat on the couch, they laughed and laughed and laughed about how victorious they were. Lily played Panic! At the Disco as loud as she could, and the two danced in their glory. 

* * *

The Mystics returned from their long walk back and  _boy,_ were they pissed. Sirius walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him around the waist. 

"Rem, babe, can we stay the night?" Sirius asked sweetly. Remus aggressively shoved Sirius off of him, and ignored Sirius. "Jesus.." 

Remus and James started bringing out items of all sorts- lamps, chairs, etc.- into the living room and setting them up in random places. 

"What are they  _doing_?" Sirius asked Lily. He turned to look at her and caught a glimpse of her grim face. 

"They're building a blanket fort. James does this when he's angry or upset." Her arms were crossed as she sauntered up to James.

"James. Honey. You can't possibly be mad at us for playing your game, can you?" Rather than responding, he just nodded his head vigorously and pushed her (lightly) out of the way so he could get past her. He also threw in a death glare for dramatic flair. 

"Fine! We can make a for too, you jerks!" Lily stomped her foot and went to Sirius. "Get off the couch."

Sirius stood up without arguing, and Lily flipped it over, making an automatic shield. Lily stormed to her room and came back with a shitty drawing of the Valor symbol drawn on notebook paper with a red crayola marker. She taped it onto the side of the couch pointed towards the now complete blanket fort. The Mystics sat behind their shield fort angrily. 

"THIS WAR SHALL BEGIN!" James shouted angrily. 

James and Lily charged at each other and wrestled, while Remus relentlessly threw paper airplanes (that were folded at alarming speeds) at Sirius. 

"OH COME ON! I HAVE NOTHING TO DEFEND MYSELF WI-" A paper airplane stabbed Sirius in the eye. "ARE YOU FUCKING-? IT'S  _ON_ _!"_ Sirius ran to Remus and they tried to wrestle, but as soon as Remus was on top of Sirius, they laughed with their foreheads touching. Lily got up and stopped the music playing in the background that no one really noticed. 

"Guys, this is dumb." Lily stated. Everyone muttered their agreements. 

"I'm sorry we took over your gym." Sirius apologized.

"Sorry we rubbed the game in your face." Remus responded. 

"I guess we  _were_ a bit annoying." James added.

"You can say that again." Lily mumbled. James shot her a glare, and she pretended as if she said nothing.

Needless to say, by the end of the night, they were all cuddled together in one large blanket fort, appreciative of each other.

 

 


End file.
